1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel in which a resin material including conductive balls for electrically connecting electrode-side terminal portions and circuit-side terminal portions is interposed between a substrate on which detection electrodes and the electrode-side terminal portions are formed and a circuit board on which the circuit-side terminal portions are formed and a method for manufacturing the touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called touch panel that enables a user to perform various operations using a finger is widely used as a display device of, for example, a multi-function mobile phone (smart phone) or a digital camera. In a general touch panel, fine metal conductor wires are provided on at least one surface of a substrate, which is a resin film, to form detection electrodes. In recent years, a technique has been proposed in which a groove formed in a substrate, which is a resin film, is filled with a conductive material to form a detection electrode (for example, see paragraphs <0076> to <0078> and FIGS. 5 and 11 in JP2011-513846A).
A detection electrode is electrically connected to an electrode-side terminal portion through a peripheral wire. The electrode-side terminal portion is electrically connected to a circuit-side terminal portion of a flexible print substrate (circuit board) provided on a substrate. At that time, an anisotropic conductive film which is made of a thermosetting resin including conductive balls is interposed between the substrate and the flexible print substrate, as disclosed in JP2013-61658A and JP2013-45439A. The electrode-side terminal portion and the circuit-side terminal portion are electrically connected to each other by the conductive ball. That is, the conductive ball becomes a conductive path from the electrode-side terminal portion to the circuit-side terminal portion.